


A Fine Dynamic

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Community: bridge2sickbay, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unknown can be tamed when you have others by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Author's Choice - Unknown

This was uncharted territory where everyone had a fear of the unknown. Space, they all could handle in their own ways. But a relationship that breaks so many different mores? None could say they were equipped to handle it.

That didn't mean they _weren't_ going to go through with this. Four years on a ship had led to interesting dynamics and conclusions and damn it, they all felt that this was right.

Uhura knew Spock more than anyone, even with whatever Kirk had picked up from the Ambassador's memory, and it was familiar and safe. But she too loved the passion that the doctor brought in and was right about how fun Kirk would be in bed.

Spock worshiped everything of Nyota from her mind to her curves. Both Jim and Doctor McCoy also had brilliant minds and tended to bring out more the human in him, which sometimes he did not mind. They were perplexing individually and together, and of course made Nyota happy.

Jim never thought he'd be lucky enough to have someone like Bones, with his snarky mouth and able hands. He was the first to ever fully trust and believe in, so it surprised him when Spock and Uhura came into the mix, to find out more of himself than he ever thought. Spock with his logical mind and ever present loyalty, and of course such a strong body. Uhura having so much fire and fun than she ever showed on the job, excited him with a simple smile.

Leonard believed he'd never get another chance to be in a relationship, so when Jim came along and declared his love, he grabbed hold with both hands. Jim made him young again when his past and job made him feel twice as old. While Spock irritated him half the time on shift, the other half, it felt good to spar mentally and physically. Spock was the perfect solid tether that he needed at times, yet with help of the others could mold rather beautifully. Nyota made him remember how fantastic it was to be with a woman, in and out of bed, and she loved to help him get back at Spock and Kirk when they were up to things.

It was hard at first, not knowing the other half's wants and needs, dislikes and pains. It certainly was awkward more than enjoyable but soon they learned each others' quirks and kept on. Cause even the unknown can be tamed when you have others by your side.


End file.
